Questions to ask at random
by Myojo-s-me
Summary: Drabbles, some containing unusual pairings. BisquexLeorio, HisokaxMito
1. Questions to ask at random

„Lolikon."

He stared at her. Once again wondering what the girl was just talking about, he put down the dishes and turned towards her. "What was the word?"

"Lolikon. You do like it, don't you?" She gazed lazily at him, than looked down on the newspaper in front of her.

His stare intensified. "How should I come to like something like THAT?!?! Might it have occurred to you that I might be a fool but not a pervert?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. But after all you _do_ love me, don't you?"

He nodded slowly. Ok, now _that_ was it... He finally got a clue about the meaning of her question. "Sure. I mean, I am supposed to, ain't I?" Then I gave her a bright smile and turned back to the dishes. For some minutes, only noise of Leorio cleaning some dishes could be heard. Then his voice asked mildly: So you do like Shota, don't you?"

This time it was her turn to stare at him in irritation. "What the- What are you silly guy talking about? I might be a henka, but not all of us have preferences in little boys, you know..."

He hid a smile an shrugged his shoulders. "So, you don't like me?"

"Why?! Of course do I like you!" She rose to her feet and came round the table. "We've been a couple for some time now! Do you think I would have been cheating on you all the time?"

He raised his hands and gave her a worried look. "But compared to your age I _am_ a little boy... Netero might fit you much better than I..."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Were you just telling me I should-" She paused. WTF. This guy sometimes twisted back her comments in a way she couldn't handle. His win, again. " No, I don't like Shota. See, I don't just like you,", she drew closer, "I love you. Are you ok with that?"

He seemed to think about her words for a few moments, but she knew he wasn't. Bad liar he was. But as she had done the first step, he should do the second one.

And he did.


	2. Early in the morning

Early in the morning

This one doesn't really contain any pairing... It's mainly fluff

* * *

Doesn't really contain any pairing; merely fluff

Gon burst into the room, shouting for Killuah to get out of his bed and to listen to him. The dark haired boy was obviousely totally confused about something, but his best friend didn't notice. The younger didn't even look at him, but buried his head into the pillows, pretending not to hear a word the other one yelled.

"Ki-llu-ah!" Gon jumped onto the bed, placing himself on the younger ones chest. The silver hired boy grunted and lifted one eyelid.

"What's up? It's about," he gazed lazily towards the clock, " 8 o'clock in the morning. I don't have to get up yet, you know." Grumbling, he took the pillow and laid it on his face. Hopefully, Gon would just leave him alone if he'd pretend to sleep and give no response. He should have known better. The pillow got lifted, and sparkling sunlight fell on his eyes.

"Ki-lu-ah!", the smaller insisted. "I've gotta tell you something, now! Wake up!" He fidgeted strongly. "Hurry!"

The urgent undertone made the assassin sit up and look at his friend. "Gon? Are ye ok?"

Nod. Nod. Pause, Gon seemed to reconsider the question. Then he shook his head wildly, just to nod again some moments later. "It's... It's... It's not about me, it's about Hisoka!"

"WHAT DID HE DO?!?!" Killuah grabbed Gons shoulders. This clown! He had known there was something going on, having felt the magicians presence around Gons and Mitos house way too often the last days. But as Mito was always around, and he didn't want to worry her, so he hadn't said anything. And now, eventually, something had happened...

"He's made a proposal!"

The silver haired boy stared blankly at the dark haired.

"He-" Gon shook his head in disbelief and disgust. "He's going to marry aunt Mito!"


	3. Girl in the town

She forced the last guest out of the bar and shut the door with a bang. Her eyes closed, she leaned against the cold wood and took a deep breath. The red haired, inconspicuous young woman was tired to death, tired of all those rude customers, tired of dealing with drunk men late in the night, tired of discussing prices, tired of running the bar at all. It had all been fine when Gon had still been there. Fostering her cousins child had been tiring sometimes, the lively kid had often caused trouble or worried her by playing in the woods and coming home after dark. She had wanted to be a good mother, partly because she pitied the orphan boy, partly because she didn't believe she could ever have children of her own. Women outweighed men on the island five to one, and strangers came seldom. She wasn't beautiful or rich enough, she wasn't special. So why should any man consider to marry her?

But anyway, the time she hadn't been alone she had known what it was all about. What she was doing this for. But now Gon had grown up, he didn't need her any longer. Realizing that, his aunt had began to focus on her own wishes and needs. Trying to figure out what she wanted to do now that she was free she had come to the conclusion that there wasn't anything. She had no goals to reach, no tasks to fulfill. She was just waiting for Gons occasional visits and running the bar in the meantime.

The woman strolled towards the counter and filled some whiskey into a glass. Why was she still here at all? She remembered having had so many dreams when she was younger. She had been wanting to see the world, distant places, exotic people. But then her cousin had left the island to do all the things she had dreamed of, and the girl had had to work twice as hard to help her mother with the bar to fill the gap he had left. When her mother died, she took care of the bar the departed had left behind, and when Jin came back bringing his baby boy with him, she accepted to take care of the child as well. Always, ever since her cousin left for adventures, she had been backing up others. Ever since this time, she had lived in the service of others. She hadn't really lived; she merely had led her life.

Slowly she cleaned the glasses, put them back into the wandshelf, then she stared at them and came to a conclusion. She had to leave this bar. She had to leave the village. She had to leave the island for good.

By tomorrow.


End file.
